


Records are Essential in Romance

by raiseyourpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas owns a record store, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, Music, Romance, They go on dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: Dean loves 70's music. Cas loves 80's music. But their music differences only bring them closer. When the two of them start dating, Dean makes it his goal to romance the hell out of Cas because he deserves to be courted the old-fashioned way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Records are Essential in Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best time working on this story. I had the privilege of working with the talented [heart-eyescastiel](https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com) who inspired the entire premise. You have great music taste. I got to listen to a lot of amazing 80's music, which was a lot of fun. Thank you for being such a wonderful artist and a great challenge partner! Art post: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085007) / [Tumblr](https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com/post/612148141552287744/heres-my-submission-an-additional-piece-for-the).
> 
> I also want to thank my beta [heylittleangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/profile) for being so helpful and supportive, as always. I love every chance I get to work with you. I don't know what I would do without you. We did it again!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

New School Records had opened up about a week ago, two blocks from Dean’s apartment. It was ridiculously perfect timing since Dean needed to find a Led Zeppelin album by tomorrow. The place was also conveniently located next to a candy store that sold those really chewy gummy bears so things were looking up for Dean.

A bell chimed with the push of the glass door. Inside, the walls were painted a nice lavender, and there were large prints hung up that were taken from stills of famous music videos. Dean recognized most of them but there were a few he wasn’t familiar with. The store wasn’t small, but it was filled with so many rows of records that it looked crowded, despite there only being two other people currently inside. 

One of them was a teenager with a backpack and headphones on. The other was the guy behind the register, who hadn’t even glanced up when Dean had entered. That might have been due to the comic book he was reading that was covering up his face entirely. Dean was standing too far to read the title. Besides, he had to focus. He was here for one thing and one thing only.

Since the records were alphabetized, Dean went straight to the L’s, and then flipped through all of the Led Zeppelin albums available. He searched for Led Zeppelin IV. It was the only one he was missing. The one with the song he needed. 

When he got through the entire Zeppelin collection without finding it, he started all over because maybe he hadn’t looked right the first time or he had accidentally skipped it. Unfortunately, his second search didn’t make the record magically appear.

Dean sighed. He should have never lent Sam his favorite record. The kid was in college, and his dorm was as clean as a pigsty. Dean turned to the guy behind the register, who was still very invested in the comic book. Now that he was closer he saw that it was a Harley Quinn comic. Of course it was. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked.

No response. Not even the slightest reaction. Was the guy wearing headphones too?

Dean cleared his throat, and tried again, “I need some help over here.”

Nothing. Well, no, the guy chuckled at something in the comic book. 

“Hello! Customer in need over here!” Dean tried again, raising his voice enough to get the teenager with the headphones to look at him.

The guy behind the register put his comic down, raising his eyebrows and looking at Dean. “Oh, are you talking to me?” he asked.

Dean sighed again. “Yes, I need some help. Unless you don’t work here.”

“Hang on, wait, let’s hit pause on this until I get to you.” The guy jumped out of a high stool and rounded the counter, striding up to Dean with the calmest look on his face and a smile that said _I got all the time in the world and so do you_. 

Now that he had the guy up close, Dean took him in. He was about two inches shorter than Dean, and he was in good shape. It was clear in his bulging arms sticking out of a sleeveless black New Order t-shirt and tight-fitted faded jeans. The guy ran a hand through his messy dark hair, leaving a few stray hairs on his forehead. Then the clearest pair of blue eyes gazed intently at Dean, giving him his full attention. 

“How can I help you?”

Dean was having trouble remembering what exactly he needed help with because, on top of looking good enough to eat, the guy smelled like the first day of spring with a hint of peppermint. Dean resisted the urge to lean in and inhale. _Focus, Dean. Here for one thing, remember?_

“Hi,” Dean said, stupidly.

The guy’s suave smile turned into a smirk. “Hello. I thought you needed me.”

“I do.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at the records in the L section. “I do need you. I can’t find Led Zeppelin IV, so I’m wondering if we can do something about that."

“Ah.” The guy ran his eyes down Dean’s body, in a totally obvious way, but he stopped when he reached his t-shirt again. Dean was wearing a gray Led Zeppelin t-shirt, but none of it had been planned. It was just something he picked out blindly from his closet before he left home this morning but it made him feel self-conscious about it now. “A very dedicated Zeppelin fan, I see.”

Dean decided to ignore that comment. “So, can you order the record for me?”

“I can do whatever you want, handsome.” The guy winked. “I’m Cas. And I’ll need your name for the order.”

“It’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” Okay, so maybe Dean’s throat was a little dry by now, but he kept reminding himself he was here for one reason and one reason only.

Cas pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. “Can I have your number?”

Dean was taken aback. This guy was asking for his number already? Whatever happened to romance? Dean tried to laugh it off. “Just like that, huh?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I need a number to reach you when the record arrives at the store. I’m the store owner and I don’t believe in landlines.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I thought you were just asking for my number.” Despite how mortified Dean felt, he could see the amusement in Cas’s eyes over the misunderstanding. Dean gave him his number, and Cas typed it in, saving it under Dean W. “How long will it take to get here?”

“Usually about a week.”

“Damn. That’s not gonna work.”

Cas put his phone away. “Why do you need it so quickly?”

“Well, I kind of have a date tomorrow.”

Cas looked disappointed for a second, but then his cool smile reappeared so fast Dean wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the entire thing. “A date, really? Are you giving your date a record as an anniversary gift?”

“No, actually this is only our third date, so—”

“So it’s the sex date.” Cas nodded. “Say no more. You need to set the mood with a Zeppelin record.”

Dean gaped at him. Was Cas a mind reader? “Actually, yeah that’s pretty much what I had planned. Led Zeppelin IV is kind of my let’s-go-back-to-my-place album, and right around when _Black Dog_ comes on, I make my move.”

“ _Black Dog_ is the first song on that album.”

Smirking, Dean shrugged. 

“You Casanova, you.” Cas punched Dean’s arm playfully. “Well, I don’t wanna be the reason you don’t get laid tomorrow. If you really wanna make an impression on your date, you should play them—how do I put this nicely?—good music.”

“Are you insulting the greatest band in the world right now? Because that’s not funny even as a joke.”

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I have breaking news for you, Dean. Really. There are decades full of wonderful, incredible, magnificent music after the 70s. Let’s not forget the glorious 80s.” Cas pulled Dean by the arm to the V’s, where he dug out an album with a black and white cover of a couple dancing called _Visage_. “Please tell me you’ve heard of them.”

“Visage? Um, no. And who listens to 80s music other than housewives doing aerobics, anyway?”

Cas shook his head and covered his face with his hands. When he removed them, he said, “Dean, I am about to blow your fucking mind. Follow me.”

Dean followed Cas to a room behind the counter covered up by a black curtain. It was a small office, with a cluttered desk filled with papers and books. There was a recliner as well, placed right next to a side table holding up a record player. Before Dean could speak, Cas shoved Dean into the recliner, going as far as pulling the handle that brought Dean’s feet up in the air. 

“I need you to relax, alright? Just close your eyes, breathe, and enjoy what I’m about to play you.”

“But—”

“No questions asked. Do you trust me, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, without thinking. And he didn’t think it was a lie, which was odd, considering he hardly knew the guy. But he felt genuine, real. Dean didn’t have a reason not to trust him.

So, Dean sat back, took a long, deep breath, and closed his eyes. 

The music started softly. Then it grew louder with the combination of a few odd beats that were not unpleasant, just unexpected. A woman said something in French, and even though Dean didn’t understand it, whatever she said sounded good. Then a man started singing about fading to grey, the rhythm picking up speed, the different beats blending in smoothly. The woman sang in French again, and Dean was absolutely entranced in the words he could not understand. The song continued, sometimes in English and sometimes in French. Dean was wholly immersed in the song, his hands clutching the arms of the recliner, teeth digging into his lower lip. 

As soon as the song ended, there was only silence. Dean opened his eyes. Cas had stopped the record player and he looked a lot less confident than he had before. He was busying himself by stacking some of the books on the desk, back turned to Dean. 

“That was awesome, dude,” Dean said, sitting up.

Cas turned to him, running a hand through his hair, leaning on the cluttered desk. “Glad you liked it. _Fade to Grey_ is one of my favorite songs.”

“I’m buying that record,” Dean said, standing up. “But I’d also like to order the Zeppelin one. I need to replace it in my collection anyway.”

“Great,” Cas said. “I’ll ring you up out here.”

Dean followed him back outside and paid for the records. It was kind of thrilling, buying a record that had nothing to do with classic rock. Dean didn’t own a record that wasn’t classic rock. And even though he’d come for only one thing, he felt good about his purchase. Cas was a fantastic salesman if he’d sold Dean on weird 80s music. 

“I think we’re making history here, Cas.”

Cas smiled, but it wasn’t smug like before. This smile was softer, sweeter. “Good luck on your date tomorrow, Dean.”

“Thanks, man.”

Dean left New School Records feeling good about himself, still flying high on the music he’d found, and hoping that maybe he’d made a new friend.

*****

A week later, Dean received a call from an unknown number. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, I’m calling from New School Records to let you know that your order has arrived. Just come up to the counter to collect it.”

“Cas, hey!” Dean said, grinning. “It’s good to hear from you. I’m at work right now, but I can drop by when I get off. How late are you open?”

“Until 11:00pm.”

“Awesome, I’ll swing by later. It’s really good to hear from you.”

“Yeah, you said that.”

“Dude, you wouldn’t believe all I have to tell you.”

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. Dean thought Cas had hung up. But then, he said, “I’ll see you later, Dean.”

*****

After work, Dean got held up in traffic, then got home to find the electricity had been shut off from his apartment because he got a new debit card and forgot to update his information, so he had to get that fixed, and then figure out dinner. So by the time he finally made it to New School Records, it was 10:56pm and he felt like an asshole for doing that to Cas. Everyone knows you don’t show up anywhere when it’s less than thirty minutes before closing time.

“Cas!” Dean ran into the store, hearing the bell chime above him. “I’m here, I’m here!”

Cas was putting away a small stack of records in their appropriate sections. Without looking up, he said, “I left your record on the counter.”

But Dean ignored the record, going up to Cas instead. “Dude, you have _no idea_ the date I had after I came to your store.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t smile or frown. His face was completely blank. “Listen, Dean, I have to put these away and lock up, so I don’t think I have time to listen to your _getting laid_ story right now.”

“I wish the date had gone that well,” Dean said, scoffing.

Cas set the records down on a random table. “Oh. Your date _didn’t_ go well?”

“No, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Cas leaned against the table, crossing his arms, looking at Dean with the same intensity he had the first time. “What… what happened?”

Dean leaned against the table as well, leaving about a foot of space between them. “So, we’re having dinner someplace fancy. We’re drinking wine and talking about Oscar-nominated movies—”

“Romantic.”

“Then she takes a picture with me, posts it on her Instagram, and tags me. A few seconds later, my phone starts going off with messages, and I check to see that this big, scary guy is threatening me because I’m apparently on a date with his fiancée. I’m obviously very confused, so I show her the messages, and she doesn’t deny it. She says she’s been using me to get back at her fiancée for not setting a date for the wedding. Clearly, it’s not a well thought out plan. So, I drive her back home but park a block away from her place because I’m not looking to get my ass kicked by the fiancée. Turns out, the guy drove to the restaurant—which she also tagged—while we were still there, and followed my car all the way to my apartment.”

Cas widened his eyes. “What the fuck.”

“I know! But I must have some guardian angel watching over me cause my giant baby brother was at my place visiting from college, so he comes out when this guy is yelling at me, and Sammy gets in front of the guy and he’s way taller. If you knew my brother, you’d know he’s not the fighting type, but he told the guy if he didn’t leave us alone, he was gonna call the cops. So the guy just gets in his car and speeds off. Sammy got his license plates, just in case. Needless to say, that was probably the worst date of my life.” Dean took a deep breath. “It’s such a shame I didn’t get to test out the new record.”

“It sounds like you need a drink,” Cas said, going over to the door to lock it and turn the Open sign over to Closed. Then he went behind the counter, where he found two glasses and a bottle of rum, then poured a good amount on each glass. Cas raised his glass. “Let’s drink to you not getting sent to the ER.”

Dean laughed. “Amen to that.”

They both gulped down their drinks. Cas leaned across the counter, smiling in the same carefree way he had the first time Dean saw him. 

“What?” Dean said.

“What if,” Cas said, slowly, “you test out the record on someone else?”

“Who?”

Cas poured them both more rum. “Maybe the only other person in the room.”

And then it hit him. Wow. Dean really did not know how to take a hint. Cas was flirting with him. He’d been flirting with him from the start. And all Dean had done was talk nonsense about his stupid date. What did Cas even see on him at this point? Dean was smart enough not to ask that out loud because Cas had those beautiful blue eyes trained on him, and it was getting hot all of a sudden.

“Fuck, I don’t have the record on me,” Dean said, wondering how quickly he could drive back to his place to pick it up.

“I got it covered,” Cas said, going back to the V’s and grabbing another copy of _Visage_. 

Dean reached out to take it, but Cas held it out of his reach.

“Weren’t you going to use this on your third date?” Cas asked.

Damn. Dean was really bad at this. “Sorry. I didn’t mean...”

Cas smiled, teasingly. “On our first date, I told you my full name is Castiel Novak. We had cheeseburgers at the Roadhouse and shared a chocolate milkshake. On our second date, we slow danced, and you talked about your brother, Sam.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and spun him around gently. Dean’s heart raced when Cas pulled him close by the waist, fingertips stroking Dean’s cheek like he was made of porcelain. “On our third date, we went to a movie, and we saw something boring enough that we had no other option but to make out the entire time.”

This time, Dean took over, leaning close to press his lips against Cas’s. The kiss was soft, because Cas’s lips were soft, and Dean wanted to memorize the way they felt against his. The second kiss was harder, with Dean digging a hand in Cas’s hair while sucking on his bottom lip. Cas licked Dean’s lips open and Dean let him in without hesitation. When they broke apart, Dean chased after Cas’s lips, craving, _needing_ more. But Cas only smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“Then we came back here,” Cas continued. “You told me to follow you to my office so we could talk and listen to some music. Except, we didn’t get to talk so much because the moment the music started playing, I was all yours.”

“So the record worked?” Dean asked, grinning as Cas kissed down his jaw.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Cas grabbed the record and held onto Dean’s hand. “Lead the way.”

Dean pulled Cas all the way to his office. After putting the record on, Cas sat down on the recliner and pulled Dean onto his lap. Dean went happily, digging his fingers into Cas’s soft hair as he rubbed their noses together. Cas laughed at that, lips trying to get to Dean’s lips, but Dean moved away at the last moment.

Cas groaned, licking his lips as his dark blue eyes stared at Dean in frustration. “Teasing me is counterproductive. You’re supposed to be seducing me.”

Dean continued brushing back Cas’s hair with his fingers. It was so soft, he could do this all night. “What if I don’t want to seduce you?”

At that, Cas frowned, looking embarrassed and disappointed. “Oh. I’m sorry. I thought—this was a bad idea.”

Before Cas could push Dean off his lap, Dean shook his head. “No, no, Cas. Don’t get me wrong. I like you. And I _definitely_ wanna seduce you. But not right now. And not right here.” Dean looked around the crowded office, and nothing screamed of romance. When he looked back at Cas, he looked more confused than before. “I think I owe you three dates before I get to seduce you. Like, real dates. I liked what you described before. Maybe we can make those dates happen for us.”

A smile grew on Cas’s lips and he squeezed Dean’s hips. “You really wanna date me?”

“Hell yeah, I wanna date you. What do you say, Cas?”

“I’m not so used to guys taking me out on dates before they sleep with me, so this is kind of brand new for me. But I’ll take it.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Do guys usually take you on dates after they sleep with you then?”

Cas let out a hollow chuckle. “No. They usually just sleep with me, and then I never hear from them again. That’s kind of what I thought would happen with you, so this is kind of mind-blowing.”

Dean couldn’t believe that Cas had been treated so horribly. What kind of asshole would simply use someone as cute and funny as Cas? Dean was glad he’d stopped them from going any further tonight. Cas deserved better than a random hookup. Dean would be at the top of his romantic game on every date with Cas. He couldn’t let him down now.

“Are you free for dinner this Friday night?” Dean asked, climbing off of Cas’s lap and offering his hand to hoist Cas up.

“I wasn’t, but I am now,” Cas said, back on his feet. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Good. I like surprises.” Cas leaned forward, aiming for a kiss again, but Dean stopped him. “Oh, come on. Not even a kiss goodnight?”

Dean smiled before gently pressing a kiss to Cas’s cheek. “Goodnight, Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re making me feel like a virgin.”

“I promise it’ll be worth the wait."

“Alright, fine. Goodnight, Dean. I’ll see you Friday.”

Dean couldn’t wait.

*****

Dean didn’t make it until Friday.

On Wednesday, he stopped by New School Records on his way home from work. Well, right after stopping at the flower shop on the other side of town.

There were a couple of teenagers in the store, but Dean ignored them as he made his way to the front counter. Cas was too busy reading another comic book that he didn’t even notice Dean walking into the store. Batman this time. Cas had great taste.

“Hi,” Dean said.

Cas sighed before putting down the comic book. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Dean who had interrupted his reading. And then they widened even more when he noticed Dean was carrying a small bouquet of purple tulips. Dean figured purple was the way to go judging by the walls of the store.

“Dean. What are you doing here?” Cas’s eyes went from the flowers back to Dean’s gaze. The blue in his eyes was dark and so beautiful.

“I wanted to see you. And to bring you flowers.” Dean handed over the bouquet, and it took a few seconds for Cas to actually grab them. “I hope you like tulips.”

Cas held the bouquet like a baby in his arms, carefully leaning down to smell them, closing his eyes and smiling a tiny smile. When he opened his eyes back up, he narrowed them at Dean. “Why are you doing this?”

“Well, I decided if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this in the corniest way. And by that, I mean I’m gonna court you the old-fashioned way.” It just felt like the most natural thing to do. If no one had ever treated Cas like a gentleman, then Dean would make it his job to do it.

“I’ve… I’ve never been given flowers before. I didn’t know they smelled so good.”

“So you do like them.”

“Yeah. Um, I don’t have anything for you, Dean. I’m sorry.” Cas set the flowers down gently. “Do you want a free record?”

Dean chuckled. “No, but if you wanna let me borrow that comic book when you’re done, I’d be really happy.”

A grin spread on Cas’s lips. “You like comic books?”

“Hell yeah. I’m also more of a DC guy myself. Batman’s my favorite.”

“I fucking love Batman.”

“I have the full getup. It looks legit. I mean, it should cause it cost a fortune. But cosplaying is fun, so it was worth it.”

Cas beamed, his eyes softening. “Dean, you’re a real nerd. You came in here talking about Zeppelin and I thought you were just a pretentious hot dude, but there are so many layers to you. Wow. I’m honestly a little bit in awe of you.”

Dean couldn’t help but flush. 

“And you look lovely when you’re blushing. What am I gonna do with you?”

“For starters, just go on a date with me.”

“Done,” Cas said, lifting up the flowers again. “I don’t have a vase for these, but I’m going to buy one as soon as possible.” Cas sniffed the flowers again. “Where are we going for our first date, anyway?”

“I was thinking the Roadhouse. We’re gonna have burgers and share a chocolate milkshake. Your words, not mine.”

Cas had the sweetest smile Dean had ever seen. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing it, especially when it was directed at him. “So, I guess that means we’re slow dancing on our second date?”

“Of course. I’m gonna sweep you off your feet.”

“I can’t wait.”

One of the teenagers was ready to check out, so Dean moved out of the way while Cas did his job.

“I’ll see you Friday,” Dean said, walking backwards to the door.

Cas winked at him.

*****

Dean picked Cas up in front of his house. It was a small, one-story white house with a lawn so well maintained Dean was proud of him. Even though Dean got out of his car, walked up to Cas’s door and rang the doorbell, Dean declined Cas’s invitation to come inside. 

“That would not be appropriate for a first date,” Dean said, running his eyes down Cas’s body. He wore tight leather pants, a plain white t-shirt, and a black cardigan. Dean didn’t know what kind of style this was, but it was definitely very Cas. “You look wonderful.”

Cas took a second to admire Dean as well. Dean was wearing dark jeans, a Batman t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. “So do you. Half nerdy, half sexy. You’re exactly my type.”

“Hey, I’m a hundred percent nerdy _and_ sexy.”

“Are you, now?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean offered his arm. “Come on, beautiful. Your chariot awaits.”

Cas laughed. “My what?” He took Dean’s arm and followed him to the Impala, in all her shining glory. Dean had washed her very well today. “Oh, wow. This is your car?”

“Yes, it is,” Dean said proudly. “A 1967 Chevy Impala, in case you were wondering.”

“Okay, so you weren’t lying when you said you’re nerdy and sexy at the same time. But I’ll have to add ‘dork’ to the list too.”

Dean rolled his eyes, opening up the passenger door for Cas. “Will you get in already? Our table is waiting for us.”

“Did you make a reservation at a diner, Dean?”

“Of course I did. This is our first date. I had to go all out.”

“Well, there were no flowers today,” Cas pointed out, finally getting in.

“No, but there are chocolates.”

“What?”

Dean reached inside, moving over Cas to grab the chocolates he’d left on the seat. He handed them to Cas, kissing his cheek. “I hope you like them.”

Cas glanced up at him with the clearest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean was starting to notice how every emotion was so blatantly displayed on those eyes. “I love them.”

Before Dean moved away from him, Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pressed his lips on the corner of Dean’s mouth. And boy, it left Dean aching for more, for a real kiss, like the one from the night they almost had sex. But Dean resisted the urge coming from the pit of his stomach and went to sit behind the wheel instead. They had a lot waiting for them yet.

*****

“I’ve never done this before,” Cas said when their waitress brought their chocolate milkshake to the table with two straws. 

They had already gotten through half of their burgers, but Dean had finished all of his fries and had moved on to Cas’s fries. Cas didn’t seem to mind, pushing his fries closer to him, and that’s when Dean knew this whole thing had been a great idea.

“Done what? Shared a milkshake?” 

“No,” Cas said. “Well, that too. But I meant, go out to dinner with someone I want to sleep with, knowing that you don’t want to sleep with me. So, this dinner—”

“Date,” Dean corrected.

“So this date isn’t leading to sex,” Cas said. “It’s just that. A date.”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, it’s just so new to me. You seem to like me. Not just for sex.”

“Okay, please stop talking about sex, Cas.” Dean leaned closer on the table. “Because believe me when I say I absolutely want to have sex with you. Tonight. Right now. But we’re doing things the old-fashioned way, remember? We’re waiting until the third date.”

“Alright, I can wait until the third date. I just don’t understand why you want to. I don’t know why you’re putting so much effort.”

“Cas, I don’t know what kind of sleazebags you’ve been hooking up with, but I’m not one of them. I wanna treat you right. I wanna court you, and surprise you, and make you smile so much your nose wrinkles. The sex will just be an extra.”

Cas smiled again, with the nose wrinkles and everything. “Alright. If you say so.”

They shared their milkshake, and it was fucking romantic.

*****

After dinner, Dean drove Cas home, and walked him up to his door. Dean hadn’t felt this nervous since he was a teenager. They’d had such a great date so far. Dean hadn’t felt this strong a connection with anyone for a long time. And now, Dean knew he could kiss Cas goodnight. But the thought alone made his mouth dry.

“So, here we are,” Cas said, unlocking his door. Then he turned and leaned against it, looking up at Dean with this look that was both innocent and predatory. “I know you’ll say no, but do you wanna come inside?”

This was the hardest Dean had fought to stick to the plan. He knew it would be worth it in the end, but, right now, he was trying to remember why. “Not tonight.”

“Damn. It was worth a shot.”

“Did you have a good time?”

Cas nodded, pushing back a strand of Dean’s hair. “Are you still up for a second date?”

“How can I say no to slow dancing?”

Cas smiled. “You are so… interesting.”

“Interesting?” Not the word Dean had been expecting.

“Yeah. You showed up one day at my store, talking about this sex date of yours. When I saw how genuinely you enjoyed that _Visage_ record, how deeply you connected to the music I love so much, I envied the person you were going on a date with. All my life, I’ve been okay without any romance. But you showed up in my life, started _courting_ me, and it feels like I’ve been missing out on so much.”

Dean stepped closer, his hands circling around Cas’s waist, pulling him in so that their chests were pressed against each other. Cas laughed with the contact, his hands falling on Dean’s chest. “I’m gonna make sure your life is filled with more romance than a Meg Ryan movie.”

“Who’s Meg Ryan?”

Dean groaned. “You’re killing me, Cas.”

“No, seriously, who is she?”

Dean kissed Cas’s temple. “I’ll have to show you.”

“Show me?”

“Mhmm.” A kiss to Cas’s cheekbone. 

“Are we going on a movie date now too?”

“Yes.” A kiss to Cas’s jaw.

Cas shivered slightly. “When?”

“Tomorrow.” A kiss to the corner of Cas’s lips.

“So soon? One might say you’re a bit clingy.”

Dean pulled back enough to look Cas in the eye. “You wanna wait a week then?”

“No,” Cas said way too quickly. “No. Tomorrow. I wanna see you again tomorrow.”

Dean smirked. “Okay.”

Cas moved his hands upwards from Dean’s chest to cup his cheeks, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a soft, languid kiss that took Dean by surprise. Cas had been ready to move fast with Dean from the start. But it appeared that he’d changed his mind and was happy to go slow with Dean. The kiss was slow, but deep. Dean would kiss Cas all night if he could.

But Cas pulled back, his lips still less than an inch away from Dean’s. Cas was pacing himself, but he wasn’t ready to let go yet. Dean knew the feeling. “Are you really sure you don’t want to come inside? I promise to behave.”

“You might, but I can’t say the same for me.”

Cas nodded, kissing Dean again. Cas was kissing Dean like Dean had never been kissed before. With candor and excitement and longing. Cas was such an excellent kisser. “Okay, okay,” Cas said, pulling back again. “I’ll let you go, but only because I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“You will,” Dean breathed. “I’ll pick you up in the evening.”

Cas bit his reddened lips. “I can’t wait.”

*****

It had taken a lot of work to make watching a movie romantic, but Dean was proud of his setup. 

Dean picked up Cas and brought him to his uncle Bobby’s house, who had gone out for drinks with his friends while Dean used his backyard. But after all of the hours Dean put into it, Bobby’s backyard looked more like the scene out of a fairytale than just a backyard.

Cas stood and gaped at it, and Dean took it in for himself too.

There was a big purple blanket spread out on the freshly mowed grass, and there were four pillows surrounding it. An ice bucket with a bottle of red wine was placed off to the side, along with two wine glasses. A white sheet was hung up against the fence, and a projector was setup to reflect the movie that Dean had picked out: _You’ve Got Mail_ . It was between that and _Sleepless in Seattle_ , but there was just something about that love confession scene in _You’ve Got Mail_ that always got to Dean. But the best part were the fairy lights Dean had hung up that lit up the backyard with a soft yellow glow. 

Dean had never done something this corny for anyone, not ever. But Cas deserved traditionally romantic moments like this. And Dean was proud of the work he’d put into it.

Cas looked at Dean, like he couldn’t believe any of it. “I was expecting a couch and a TV, not this. Dean. How the hell did you pull this off?”

“Don’t worry about that. You like it?”

Cas nodded, beaming. “I fucking love it.” Cas walked to the blanket, removing his shoes and sitting down in the middle. “I never thought someone would do something like this for me. I can’t believe this is real.”

Dean went to join him, removing his shoes and sitting down beside him. “You deserve this and more, Cas.”

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek. “You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

Dean didn’t know what to do with the compliment, so he kissed Cas’s lips once, and then opened up the bottle of wine and filled their glasses. “Are you ready to be mind-blown?”

“Always.” Cas sipped his wine, smiling at Dean.

Dean started the movie, sat back on a pillow, and relaxed.

Since Dean had seen _You’ve Got Mail_ more times than he could count, he spent most of the movie watching Cas’s reaction to it. For most of it, Cas hadn’t been sold on Tom Hanks’s character, but by the end, he was cheering for the couple. 

“Meg Ryan is amazing,” Cas said. “Are there other movies like this?”

“What rock have you been living under?” Dean asked.

“I don’t really watch movies. I mostly just read comics and listen to music.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, there’s more movies like this. We can see all of them. If you want more dates, of course.”

“Are you kidding? I’ll take a thousand more dates with you.”

Dean blushed. If that wasn’t the best compliment he’d ever received, he didn’t know what was. “Be careful what you wish for.”

“Come here.” Cas pulled Dean close, pressing a kiss to his lips. “This is, by far, the most romantic night of my life.” 

Dean moved over Cas, pushing him onto the blanket, falling on top of him. They kissed slowly, Cas digging his fingers into Dean’s hair, and Dean running his hands down Cas’s body. Dean wanted more, so much more, but at the same time, he was happy to just keep kissing Cas like this. Cas nipped Dean’s lower lip, and Dean let out a moan.

“Is this our third date yet?” Cas whispered against Dean’s ear.

Dean groaned. Stupid third date. “No.” Dean rolled over, lying on his back beside Cas. They both tried to catch their breaths. 

“Damn,” Cas said. 

“Wanna slow dance?” Dean asked, staring up at the sky. The full moon looked beautiful.

Cas shifted on his side, facing Dean. “I wanna do many things with you, Dean.”

Dean kissed him again, and then he pulled him up to his feet. “Wait here one second.” Dean had brought over his turntable, and a few of his records. He put on a Led Zeppelin album. He was saving Visage for their third date. _The Rain Song_ started playing and Dean walked over to Cas, offering up his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Cas grinned, taking Dean’s hand. “You may.”

Dean pulled Cas close, wrapping an arm around his waist while keeping their fingers laced on his other hand. They were cheek to cheek as they swayed on the grass to a sweet ballad. Dean had been with many people, on hundreds of dates, but none had been this romantic. None had felt this right.

“This is nice,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

“So you admit my music is good too?”

Cas laughed softly, his other hand on the back of Dean’s neck, fingers digging into his hair. “Yes, Dean. Your music is good too. But I think what makes this moment so nice is you.”

“You’re such a flirt.”

“Well, you make it so easy.”

Dean smiled. He had a crazy thought for a fleeting second, but he pushed it down. Way, way down. It was crazy to think he was falling for Cas already, right? 

That was crazy. 

Wasn’t it?

*****

**Cas** : It’s been a slow day at work. I think I’m getting sick. I wanna go home.

**Dean** : What? Do you need me to bring you something?

**Cas** : How chivalrous of you. I don’t wanna inconvenience you.

**Dean** : Is this a sniffles kind of sick or a puky kind of sick?

**Cas** : Sniffles. 

**Dea** n: I’m bringing you chicken noodle soup and tea.

**Cas** : You really don’t have to. I just wanted to complain to someone.

**Dean** : Too late. I’m on my way.

**Cas** : I don’t wanna get you sick.

**Dean** : I’ll take my chances.

**Cas** : Okay. Well thank you. 

**Cas** : Also I like you.

**Cas** : I don’t think I’ve said it before. But there it is.

**Dean** : I like you.

**Dean** : A lot.

**Cas** : So my plan is working.

**Dean** : You evil mastermind you.

*****

Dean got sick. But he didn’t really mind. Being sick meant not going to work, and after convincing Cas to also not go to work, they got to spend some sick time together. It didn’t sound great, but it was kind of fun. They spent their time on Cas’s couch watching TV, eating soup, and drinking tea. They were helping each other out and keeping each other company. It took them about a week to get better.

Now that they were both completely healthy, it was time for their third date.

Dean picked Cas up. They were going to the movies to see some R-rated action-packed movie that looked bloody as hell. It had been Cas’s choice. He hated action movies.

“Just so we’re clear, you don’t actually wanna see the movie?” Dean asked as they entered the theater.

“That’s right,” Cas said. “We’re just going to make out.”

“We can make out anywhere.”

“This is a cliche I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Alright. Whatever you say.”

And that was exactly what they did. They sat all the way in the back. The theater was nearly empty, except for another couple in the middle row. Dean hadn’t seen the appeal of making out at the movies, but now that he had Cas’s tongue inside his mouth and Cas’s hand tucked inside his t-shirt, Dean never wanted to leave this place.

There were explosions on the screen, and Dean moaned now that he could. 

Cas did this thing with his tongue that drove Dean wild. How could anyone be this good of a kisser? Dean was practically melting.

It was only when Dean needed to come up for air that he pulled away. 

Cas was smiling. “This is fun, isn’t it?”

“You’re killing me, man.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“While you recover, I’ll get us some popcorn.”

“Alright.”

When Cas returned with a big tub of popcorn and a big drink, they spent a few minutes actually watching the movie. It was mindless and full of plot holes, but it was kind of entertaining. Between the making out, the popcorn, and the movie, they were having a fantastic third date.

“Oh God,” Dean whispered.

“What?” Cas asked, eating more popcorn.

“This is our third date.”

Cas hummed. “Oh yeah. I’d almost forgotten.”

Dean stared at him. “So, do you wanna go back to my place?”

“I thought we were going back to my store. Listen to _Visage_.”

“Well, I have a bed.”

“Tempting.”

“So?” Dean asked.

“Can we talk about it after the movie?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure.”

But after the movie, Cas didn’t bring up the topic. He talked about how shitty the movie was and how much he had enjoyed it. When Dean tried to ask where he wanted to go, Cas just kissed him.

“Babe, come on,” Dean said.

Cas smiled. “You called me babe.”

“Yeah, I know. Is that okay?”

“Yes, babe.”

Dean chuckled. “So, come on. Where do you want me to take you now?”

“We don’t have to go anywhere. I’d be happy to just sit in your car, listen to music, and make out some more.”

Something was definitely up. The entire time they’d dated, Cas kept bringing up their third date so they could have sex. But now that they were actually on their third date, Cas seemed to be avoiding the sex part.

“Hey, Cas, talk to me.”

“Let’s go in the car.”

Once they were in the car, Dean put some AC/DC on and turned to Cas. “What’s going on? You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Cas sighed, looking away. “I’m scared, alright? I’m fucking terrified.”

“Why?” Dean touched Cas’s face, angling it towards him so he could meet his gaze. “Babe, we don’t have to have sex. I’m happy to wait until you’re ready. I don’t care what date this is."

“Really? You don’t care if I never have sex with you?”

Dean knew that his affection for Cas, which was love but he hadn’t admitted it yet, went beyond anything sexual. If this was all he ever got from Cas, Dean would be the happiest man alive. “No. I don’t care. I want you. I want as much as you’d want to give me.”

Cas took a shaky breath. “I’ve told you before that men have used me for sex. Pretty much all my life. After they get what they want, they leave. So I have a hard time processing that you might want to stay after we have sex.”

Dean moved closer, holding Cas’s hand in his. “That’s what you’re afraid of? Cas, I would never do that. You know me better than that.”

“I know, I know.” Cas squeezed his hand. “This is all just so new to me.”

“I think we got a pretty good thing going on, don’t you? Let’s just keep doing what we’re doing. And then, we’ll make it up as we go.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, I like you.”

“I like you.”

*****

They’d been on so many dates that Dean had lost count. They’d stopped measuring their relationship on the number of dates they’d been on. They were just a couple now. Dean spent most nights at Cas’s place. After work, Dean would swing by Cas’s place to give him a small gift. It was usually a new comic book. Dean loved the look on Cas’s face whenever Dean surprised him.

In return, Cas started baking all sorts of delicious treats for Dean, from cupcakes, to cookies, to madeleines, which were all delightful. 

Dean had never been happier.

One night, though, in the middle of playing Scrabble, Cas went into his room. When he came back, he was holding a record. Dean didn’t question it, looking at his letters to see what word he could create that would win him the game.

But then, Dean heard the familiar song with the French words. Dean looked up at Cas with a question on his face. He was only joking when he asked, “Are you trying to seduce me, Cas?”

Cas walked over to him with a crooked smile. “Yes, I am.”

“Wait, seriously?”

Cas nodded. “I take my music very seriously, Dean. Please tell me the record is working.”

“I don’t know if the record is doing anything, but you definitely are.”

“I’ll take it.” Cas offered his hand, Dean took it, and Cas lifted him to his feet. Cas kissed him, long and sweet, but there was passion in there too. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Dean asked as Cas walked them to his bedroom.

“I’m sure,” Cas said. “I like you. Well, a little bit more than like.”

Without hesitation, Dean said, “I love you.”

Cas sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God. I love you too.”

Dean laughed softly. “Hey, this record is very nice actually.”

“Well, records _are_ essential in romance.”


End file.
